The power of butterfly kisses
by soulnumber777
Summary: Every day of summer was the same for this over loved sasuke, he could tell you what his week would be in less then minutes. That was until you put a all powerful god and a love that changed everything he knew... what will happen after his butterfly Kisses Fades away?
1. Chapter 1 When wings fly in

The power of Butterfly Kisses

A SasuHina story

most of the people in this story are not mine they are from Naruto

the content of this story maybe to much for some people and if you are younger then a teenager this is something you should not read

And if you do not like what is in this story I ask of you not to be a asshole to me just don't read this

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·... ...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·...❤...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·... ...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·...

It was a sunny day; The birds had just began to sing their song to the still sleeping world as the sun met and kissed away the last of the morning, the birds singing at the calm noon brought as sleeping summer eyes open to a new day. It was not to hot or to cold, the world felt still as it slowly opened to warmth given to it like it had for many years, but nothing ever stays the same and the playful sun soon found its way to taking away the dreams the night had given. The sun's light hit the morning dew sending it away, slowly the light played across the ground and peeked throw a small window of a plan apartment sized house that came in to its path. As the light came in, it found the face of a teenaged boy. The boy looked to be about 17, at the most a very young 18 year old man. He was close to 6 foot 1 but not quit that tall. His skin was a light pale color and his hair was raven black and spiked for reasons unknown to him. As the unknown light hit his eyes, he opened them to see were it was coming from. Sasuke looked around his small white room. The dreams of the night before fading away, being replaced with the reality, facts that made his life. As it slowly came back he found his eyes looking at his clock that hung it is lonesome spot, it read 12:00 am. With the late time of day, ideas of what could happen filling his still sleepy mind but Sasuke knew nothing would happen today just like ever day of his life; it would be looking for something fun to do before his summer ended, finding some new books and things he need before school started and girls would hit on him, none of them interesting in any way... this was his life. The only thing that changed was when his best friend came over on Sundays, but even then there was a odd way things worked. He frowned not happy with the idea of a sad nothing day. Sasuke got up out of his bed and walked to the small window the light was coming from. As he looked out he saw the forgotten part of the park. It really was a part of live he loved And the only reason he moved there. He had know about the forgotten park and knew his ground window looked out to it, the only place in all of Honoka that it could be seen . Walking away from the window, he let his mind go to new things and let the routine of his day move along like always as his legs slowly moved to the bathroom with little thought. Showered he put his clothes on; a white button up shirt with a pair of dark colored pants and left his house to walk to the park his window over looked. He sat down and let the city fly far away form him as he took in the sweet loneliness the park gave him. As he closed his eyes he felt something land on his arm, it was soft and for a minute he believed it was the hand of a girl. His eyes pulled open mad at the idea someone found his hide away, he had so lovingly took care of for 2 years; he soon found it to be a butterfly.

'why is its wings purple, black and red?' he thought as it sat there. He smiled and enjoyed the butterfly. Sasuke took a closer look at the butterfly that moved along the skin of hie arms; he saw the main wing color was purple, lined with thin black lines that almost looked painted on the soft wings, the only thing that looked odd was the small blood red spot at the bottom of its wings. He couldn't help but think how sweetly odd it the butterfly looked. Sure he had seen yellow butterfly's and even sometimes a white one, but Honoka never had butterfly like this one before.

Sasuke sat there for hours talking to the butterfly and if you asked him 'why?', he wouldn't even know himself and the fact the butterfly just sat there as if it really cared didn't help, hell it even shyed its wings at times. Sasuke didn't know why he wanted to sit and talk to a bug all day, maybe it was the fact it was something new to his everyday, maybe it was his way of letting go of all the crap he didn't care to tell real people, he had no real idea but it he didn't care to think about it. After some time the butterfly then opened its wings and took off in the warm summer air. He flowed it with his eyes until he could no longer see it. As he knew it was well over time for him to go and pick up dinner he got up form his spot in his hide away and strayed to walk to the small shop in the city. It wasn't far from his house but he knew something he wasn't going to like when he got there…. Or better said.. Someone.

As Sasuke walked in he herd the oh so bad sounding bell that rang every-time someone came in. He hated this bell for it made it harder to hide form the fan girls who knew Sasuke came here everyday to pick up dinner that waited here everyday. He walked around the small store to the place the shop owner kept his dinner and like always he saw a pink haired girl smiling at him and yelling his name. she knew that he saw her but still she would yell.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" he frowned

'you dumb ass I know where you are….. Who couldn't?! with that pink hair of yours!' he thought as he walked over to her. Sasuke had wished she wasn't in the way of his next meal or he would just go, But sadly he had to pick up dinner. The pink haired girl ran to him and smiled a big smile. The only good thing about this girl was she sacred most of the other fan girls off of him.

"Sakura, I know your there… stop yelling… I just want my dinner…." his voice travel off as Sakura graded his arm and walked him to the counter where Ino Yamanaka waited to give him his dinner.

Ino was the same age as him and Sakura; she was also the only child ofher family, she was normal height for a high school girl just like Sakura. she had long blond hair that she tied up in a ponytail ,no chest, headstrong and Sakura's ex best friend. It was in fact the love they both held for sasuke that killed the friendship, but what could he do? Sasuke looked at Sakura knowing this was the only girl she couldn't sacred off… most likely for the small painful fact that Sakura and Ino are very much alike.

"oh Sasuke! Your dinners right here!'' said Ino as she put this dinner on the counter.

"no money for this like always Sasuke!" Ino cooed as he came to the counter and picked up the black tub of food, Sakura gave Ino a bad look and Sasuke wanted no part in this, he just wanted to go home, eat, turn on the TV for about a hour and turn it back off for there is nothing new on and go to bed. Nothing new, he did this about ever day except the nights his best friend Naruto came over to spend the night. He was pulled away form his thoughts as he herd the girls yelling over him. He turned around to go, the girls not even knowing he had moved. He yelled at Ino

''thank you for dinner" and walked back to his house and did what he knew was going to happen.

The next morning the same thing happened the light form the noon sun woke him up and like always he walked to his window, but unlike every other morning he saw the same butterfly from the other day sitting at the ground level window. He found it odd anything would find its way to that window, but pushed it out of mind...It couldn't be anything...it was just a butterfly... He showered and got dressed doing as he always would thinking nothing of it. Walking to the park much in need of a calm he couldn't find anywhere else. Again to see his butterfly waiting in his spot. Sasuke smiled and walked to his spot and sat down. the butterfly again sat on his arm. He smiled and talked to the butterfly that sat. And just like before it took off in the warm summer air, with a breath he got up, and did as he always would. After getting his dinner and all the other things he did every other night done he followed what he would always do. This went on for the whole week; the same butterfly came and he talked to it. he soon came to love this butterfly. He didn't know why or how, but this small thing was just a happy part to his life. It changed his life to a new normal and before he knew it... He be came happier with his life. Soon sunday came and with that The noon light came to his window and woke him up, but unlike before, the shadow of wings also hit his face. He walked to the window a little bit sad for he knew today he would not go to his hide away and spend the day with this new found friend. He lifted his hand to open the window and as he did he said "I cant talk today I'm sorry… Naruto is coming over " the butterfly just sat there as Sasuke closed the window and picked up a painting and placing it over the window. He used this to keep the forgotten park … well just that forgotten . He stepped back to look at his painting. It was my the well known female artist form the Hyuga family. It wasn't much but he still liked it and it was the last painting she did before her death. The painting was of a dark haired light skinned baby sleeping in a soft purple bassinet, a woman believed to be a god standing smiling at the baby and a butterfly sitting on the bassinet. Sasuke looked hard at the butterfly and saw something he never before seen. The butterfly looked like his; it was light pink with black on the wings, with the same red spot. sure it wasn't in the same place but still the same red color as the butterfly he had come to know. He wanted to know why this was,if this kind of Butterfly was a special Honoka bug and the story be hide this painting he had for a long time, losing himself in what he was thinking like most times he was pulled away for his thoughts as he herd the fount door open.

"Sasuke! I'm here! Know I said 3 but I just came anyway not like its 2." he knew it was the voice of Naruto his best friend with his big mouth And what he believed to be … a small brain. He walked to the room Naruto was in. he was a very unput together person. But in the same bout as him… no family to his name…..

"Sasuke lets get dinner! I want to see Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke knew Naruto loved Sakura and had for a very long time. Sasuke then thought of something… to get rid of the need of seeing the fan girls for the day... Even just for a day. Thinking over his plan changing it a few times before sending it Naruto's way. He smiled knowing this would work … for him, he had no idea about Naruto... but right then he didn't care. He then set his plan on the move.

"Naruto! Go by you self, hit on Sakura! I bet she will fall for you"

Sasuke knew better but, Naruto on the other hand did not… he would fall for any story told to him, and if this blond boy had his mind on something he would do it. Naruto smiled ear to ear and his blue eyes lit up.

"really?" said Naruto almost TO hopeful. Sasuke knew he'd do what he asked now that Sakura name was used.

"yes Naruto! I really do! get going 'cus she wouldn't wait to long for us to show up!" Naruto ran out of the house and Sasuke knew he'd have two hours at less to enjoy nothing and or everything. Its really up to him… but it being a lazy day… it would be nothing… he wanted to get in the shower, after a hour and a half of cleaning the house (something he had not done before Naruto had got there) Sasuke was a mess, he felt like he was wearing most of the unclean he had just cleaned.

' damn I need a shower' he thought as he walked to his room.

As he walked to the window to open it; he looked and wanted to know if the butterfly was still there waiting…..he opened the window to see just that... his butterfly had done just that, waited at the window. He smiled and got a good look at the butterfly, he saw that the black mark had gotten smaller… he wanted to know why but couldn't take the unclean feeling he had. He closed the window and put the painting back up. He looked at his clock to see it was already 4pm

"that dope doesn't know when to quit" he said aloud as he walked to his bathroom. He got in the shower and 5 mins latter he herd Naruto walk in yelling

"I got take out! 'cuz dinner was cold by the time I was coming back here!"

Naruto soon saw that Sasuke was not there and set out looking for him. It didn't take long before Naruto saw Sasuke was in his bathroom and yelled again.

"I'm putin in the microwave!" naruto yelled once again at the door of the restroom.

Sasuke hated it when Naruto yelled when he was right there and yelled back madly

"alright let me shower damn!"

'why the hell dose he always yell!' Sasuke thought. It was 20 mins before he came out in nothing but pj pants. But this was normal for them.

"lets eat Naruto" he said as he walked into the room. they ate and Naruto told Sasuke how he got no where with Sakura and Sasuke told Naruto how 'sorry' he was that he was wrong. Naruto then took a two hour shower after some training and lastly off to bed with the two boys.

Sasuke woke up before noon that day for Naruto was known for cuddling in his sleep and along with doing what Sasuke liked to call 'the sleep of the dead', Naruto had Sasuke in a death hold that morning.

"Naruto! Naruto!…. I cant br… br.. Air!" he yelled at Naruto and being the brainless mop sasuke thought he was, started slowly waking up and leting go of him.

"damn Naruto! You had me good this damn time!" he said as Naruto hugged him.

"iimmmmmmmmm sorrrrrryyyyyyy Sasuke!" said Naruto giving Sasuke the puppy dog face And for some unknown reason, he couldn't stand when people used this face. It never worked on him….. Ever….

Sasuke and Naruto ate the morning meal, taking their sweet time to talk about what had happened in the other's life in the past week. Naruto went on and on about how he almost had Sakura in his hands. Sasuke just said

" the only thing I did is what you see now… eat … sleep and train…" he knew it was a lie but didn't care…. And he could be training his mind.. In a way….

They talked for hours and Naruto left. Sasuke ran to the park and saw his butterfly. He sat down and talked with his butterfly like always. But before the butterfly took off it 'kissed' his nose, or what he thought was a kiss. Sasuke couldn't let this butterfly alone today so when it did take off, he followed the butterfly to a wild flower filled part of the park. With this being said Sasuke soon sat next to his butterfly that rest on a purple flower. He smiled looking down next to the flower. The sound of wings flying in the sweet summer air was every where, the blue sky was never ending and the sweet smell of the wild rose's put him to sleep.

Sasuke opened his in a new place, you could not see the sky and every where you looked were flowers, trees and more butterflies then he had ever seen before… more then anyone had seen before in one place. The colors of the butterflies were like nothing he ever saw before. but all of them had one thing alike….. Black marks… and a red spot….. Some had it in the same place, others didn't .. but never the less a red spot….. He looked all around trying to find where he was and where HIS butterfly was; but it wasn't long before his butterfly was on his should resting.. He smiled knowing it was there. After the butterflies clamed and rested in they newly found places he saw….. A women that looked like the one in his painting… and now.. He was sure it was a god… she was tall and bigger then life itself… she smiled at him and held her hand out at him.

"Sasuke…. Come here my boy…." she said with a booming voice that was also soft and sweet… just like the sweet flowers around her. He did as he was told.. Not knowing what to do. She smiled sweetly at him and looked at the butterfly.

" I see you found Hinata .. She is a sweet girl isn't she?" Sasuke smiled as she said this.. Now he knew 'it' was a girl and her name was Hinata

"yes lady… uummm…" he looked down not knowing this gods name

He hoped this wouldn't get him killed.. Gods could be nice… but mean at the same time….he looked up in a sorry way hopeing for the best….

But she just smiled again saying

" my name is Torico the god of moving souls" Sasuke looked at her in a very odd way….then looked around… all he could see was butterflies and nothing other then that was living….

" I see you don't understand… let me tell you of how souls rest before moving on…." Sasuke sat down on the soft grass and looked at her with willing eyes ready to know anything she was willing to tell him… the more he knew the better for who knew more then the gods?…. She smiled before saying

"do you know of the old butterfly stories?''

Sasuke nodded for he herd them at school many times

" yes! That souls are red butterfly looking for the way out of this would into the next…but how is that anything ?" he asked as Hinata took off and landed on his arm, all little kids knew that… so why did she bring it up at all?… he looked at hinata….. And then at the red spot on her soft wings…..he looked at lady Torico and she nodded

" they are not all red Sasuke.. Only a spot… also they are not looking for the light.. It is just not time for them to move on yet, some are just in comas and need a body to take as theirs get better and other their fate is unknown as they are in the coma…death or back to their body.. Theirs also a need to rest before the next step of death… dieing can be a long thing for a soul and the rest is how they make it to hell or heaven.. I pick if they live… go to heaven or hell…"

Sasuke was worried just looking at his butterfly that sat so kindly on his arm… 'what one is she?…. Dead… coma.. Unknown?…' he thought as tears filled his eyes .. Who ever this girl was .. He loved her.. Her soul had made it to his and stayed linked there… it made it… life whole again….

Lady Torico smiled as a image of a girl stood before him in a white dress; her skin was light as snow, her lips pink and small, her body made a perfect hourglass, her chest big, her hair was short and black like his and her eyes…. Stood out the most… a very light purple with no black in them at all.. No pupil .. But you could tell she wasn't blind… just.. The same color pupil as her eyes…

"this is hinata" said the god and Sasuke cried... this girl had gone to his school..

He didn't know her at all.. he Had just seen her there before in the hall ways blushing…

Torico smiled leting her voice boom once again.

" she is in a coma…unknown…. I will let her live… if you ask me…"

Sasuke smiled at her. he wanted nothing more then this

" thank you lady Torico!" He yelled as he wiped away his tears the god just smiled and graded hinata the image gone and kissed her wings the red spots then was gone and the butterfly lay lifeless

"she will wake up now.. Go find her Sasuke….for if you don't.. I will take her back…and she will go on where she needs to be…" Sasuke just smiled leting his voice find the god.

"I will do anything for her" the god looked at him in a odd way and asked him

" but you know nothing but her name…do you really love her?"

Sasuke looked the god in the eye saying with everything he was

"yes… if you know some ones soul… you know everything you need to…she is mine… As I am hers.." with that the god put her hand on Sasuke forehead he fell asleep hearing her say before he fell in to a deep sleep

"good boy.. Keep this sweet girl safe….talk to you in your dreams"

The noon sun now came in his window he came flying up yelling

" lady Torico!" but he soon saw Sasuke was home in his bed.

'what happened?….. Was that a dream?..' he thought as he laid back down. He then felt cold metal on his neck… he picked it up and saw two metal butterflies necklaces... one blue, one purple . He then knew everything did happen and that he had to find hinata….. He planed on looking at the hospital in two hours…. But now… he needed more sleep…. after the long day he had before him… and the longer hunt…for the girl of his dreams.. He fell asleep thinking about her soft sweet eyes….

...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·... ...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·...❤...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·... ...·˙`˙·...·˙`˙·...

_I took a long time on this so I hope it's all good, the 'redoness' should make it ungodly better! (｡__-_-｡__)_

_Questions? Comments? Concerns?_

_ Please review I need the support _


	2. Chapter 2 when handed flowers

The power of Butterfly Kisses  
A SasuHina story part 2

most of the people in this story are not mine they are from Naruto  
The spelling may be a little off I'm sorry  
This will be put up in parts

As Sasuke Opened his eyes, he knew that he had to find Hinata… he could feel deep in his soul… that she needed him….. And…. he needed her…. Maybe more then she did…. But he couldn't think about that now, he had to start somewhere and he knew that Konohagakure hospital was the first place to look for people in comas. With that thought Naruto Filled his mind, about how that ass hole fell off the school and ended up in Konohagakure himself. Sasuke got out of bed unhappy reliving the yelling Naruto in a hospital. Sasuke walked to his shower, he knew that he couldn't get in to see her until 4 from the time Naruto had been there and it was only 2. Sasuke showered for almost a hour trying to wash off the idea if he didn't take care of Hinata … the god will take her away…. He got dressed in his best shirt… he didn't know why.. He wasn't even sure he could find her never the less talk with her…but still.. Sasuke had to try…..he walked out of his door locking it be hide him not knowing when he would be back. The walk took a lot out of him even if it was only a 20 minute walk; when he came to the hospital he could feel that she was near and that made him smile, the warm feeling of her sweet soul came ringing in the hall ways and in the air… it was like a sweet light purple song that could fix all things, keep you safe and warm. As he walked to the desk he knew that the nurse could help him and that he would have to…. Use his looks to get the info he wanted, something he hated doing and didn't like. In truth Sasuke had only done it one time to help a little girl get a new ice cream cone after she dropped hers on the ground.

"hello miss…." Sasuke looked down to see her welcome tag, it read 'hello my name is Sami' she was a younger lady and this would help her like him he was sure of it.  
Sasuke put his best fake smile on his face thinking of how this would somehow hurt him someday but didn't care  
"hello miss. Sami, will you tell me what room miss. Hinata Hyuga is staying in?"  
Sami smiled and told him room 170, it was on the same floor they were on now  
'just down the hall cutie' she smiled and some how… Sasuke could not think of how this girl looked but… he didn't care she was nothing to him other then a fast helper . He walked down the hall and was stopped by a very sad looking man with purple rosé's. he handed them to Sasuke and said \

''it wasn't mine'' Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about until he saw that at the end of the hallway was the place the babies sleep. It hit him hard and felt bad for the man. but that's not why he was here it was something that now lived in the past like many other things.

'163,… 164.… 165.….' Sasuke counted the numbers on the door. He also thought of things to say… to make her fall for him right there and then…. He saw what he believed to be Hinata's father ….. He was yelling about how this girl only makes his life harder. This made Sasuke mad…not only was his clan the only other clan that eyes are said to bring good luck…. But they care for nothing but money… and uses there good looks to get what they wanted… this made him sick… he wanted to hit him… somehow he could not be Hinata's father… it just couldn't be… the man then walked past him… and was gone… Sasuke let go of what just happened and couldn't let himself forget what room it was… and his anger could do that… he let his mind free and when back to thinking about what to say to her and counting the rooms '….166...167... 168.…..169... 170...' this was the room … the one that had his love in it, he could almost feel her sweetness out in the hallway and knew that it was her in there he walked in and forgot everything just seeing her face…. Her eyes, hearing her sweet soft voice saying very kindly….

_ ''hello…''_

His mind was everywhere but also.. Just there... his pale face red and his heart raced with stars above his heart, the calmness she brings him soon set in, just like it did in the park . His body soon followed the clam his mind took to and he smiled  
"hello Hinata…" he said his voice soft and sweet… he almost thought that it was not his voice… for Sasuke never herd his voice sound like that…. He thought about it the room still as he did this.. And at the end of his thought Hinata's small voice filled the one silent room

"I love the color purple….. How did you know?" Sasuke didn't know how she didn't talk as he thought.. Every person did… no one knew when he was done thinking… not even his older bother. he looked at her small smile soon fell into a frown as Hinata looked away a uneasy look some taking the place kind feels once held  
"If they are not for me.. I understand…." Sasuke fast and in his normal voice  
"no no no! its for you! … I just was… thinking…."Hinata smiled again, this set him racing again and he couldn't tell why… the nurse then can in and she made him leave. That night he couldn't sleep.. But … he did dream as the night sky danced outside his window.. He knew he was going back the next day… so ended the first night of many

so that wasn't loong at all right? well i have this done for a few years just sting and waiting...

this one is not what makes me the most happy but it works it moves the story along dose it no?

_Questions? Comments? Concerns?_

_ Please review I love the support _


End file.
